Orange coloured sky
by reddevilpoes
Summary: Jack gets a glimpse of a young man, and lightning strikes. Part one of a series. Life in music.


_I was walking along, minding my business,  
When out of the orange colored sky,  
Flash, bam, alakazam, Wonderful you came by.  
I was humming a tune, drinking in sunshine,  
When out of that orange colored view  
Wam, bam, alakazam, I got a look at you.  
One look and I yelled timber  
Watch out for flying glass.  
Then the ceiling fell in and the bottom fell out  
I went into a spin and I started to shout  
I've been hit, This is it, this is it..._

Captian Jack Harkness stretched his arms over his head and pushed back his chair with a groan. It had been a long day, a mayor clean-up operation taking up most of their time. He stood up and strode into the hub, surprised to see his team still working at their stations.

He decided it was time to send them home to do whatever they did when not at work.

Suzy cleared out with uncanny speed, her mind occupied with stuff she wanted to do at home, closely followed by Owen.

He raced her for the exit meanwhile leafing through his "little black book" in search of a blonde, brunette or maybe a redhead to fill his suddenly free evening and night.

Frowning, Jack scanned the hub for the last of his team and his face broke in a smile when he discovered the familiar head of dark hair behind one of the computers.

"That order goes for you too", he barked friendly. "Don't you have a computer at home to re-boot or something?"

Toshiko looked up at him. "I am really getting somewhere with this translationprogram now, Jack. I would rather like to keep working at it. But how about you, Jack? Do you want be....need to be alone?"

"Sweet Tosh, always working, never relaxing, never sure of herself and her worth to us. Especially to impossible me." thought Jack.

Her emotional fragility being the main reason why he hadn't pursued her in his usual sexual manner and he wouldn't..not if wanted her friendship more than a great night in her bed.

Tosh looked up from the CCTV monitor on her desk and said: "There's a gorgeous sunset going on outside, want to come with me, get an icecream at the Plass and maybe do some people-watching?"

Jack flashed a brilliant smile at her, turned around to get his coat and asked cheerfully: "service exit or adventure ride?"

***

Ten minutes later they were looking at the sunset, both trying to eat obscenely large ice creams with extra wafers and a flake, battling against the rapid melting of their treats, giggling like schoolgirls over some fashionbloopers on the passers-by and feeling a lot better than earlier that day.

A small flock of seagulls were gathering in front of them, as they intend to do when spotting something edible. Squawking, they were swooping down, hoping for crumbs of the now empty cones.

Still in a schoolgirl-mood, Jack and Tosh started tossing bits in the air, whooping with delight as a gull deftly snatched a piece away from another one.

To his astonishment, Jack realised he hadn't felt this happy and carefree in a long, long time.

"Cachu!" From the walkway below them a series of Welsh cursus flew up. Stifling another fit of the giggles Jack and Tosh looked down like a pair of kids caught out on a prank.

"It is not allowed to feed the bloody gulls!" the young Welshman below ranted.

It was obvious why he wasn't pleased, the sleeve of his impeccable suit - dark pinstripes with a shirt in Jack's favourite shade of burgundy red- was marred by a white splodge of gull-goo.

The young man looked up and threw Jack a furious look from a pair of eyes in a dazzling shade of blue that shot right through him.

Suddenly Jack's trousers got uncomfortably tight and it seemed the world stopped turning, right there and then.

"Earth calling Jack!" Tosh tugged at his sleeve, she held out a packet of tissues. Jack snatched it from her hand and tossed it to the man below him with an apologetic wink.

He just couldn't help himself and quipped: 'Sorry, I will be more careful next time and not spill anything on that gorgeous suit of yours...."

Once more he was rewarded with a lighting strike from the blazing blue eyes and a softly muttered "twllt din" just managed to reach his ears.

Unconscious of the fact he was giving Jack a nice view of his pert buttocks, the man bent over to pick up the tissues. And after wiping the sleeve with one, he resumed his walk to the end of the Plass.

"Great suit" Tosh laughed as she wrapped her arm around Jack's waist, pullin him close in a friendly hug.

"Impeccable taste, as always." Jack grinned as he planted a kiss on her nose, "Great arse as well."

"Thanks for the ice cream."she mumbled from somewhere inside his coat."Okay, I will go home and rewrite a bit of the translationprogram to speed it up a bit.. You'll be allright then?"

Jack ran his hand through ther hair and smiled at his thoughts. He would go and enjoy himself tracking the CCTV footage and look for the young Welshman .

"Find some really dirty alien words and expressions for me!"he chuckled and sent Tosh off.

At the end of the walkway the man with the blue eyes stopped, turned around and watched as the tall man in the greatcoat hugged the woman, kissed her goodbye and strode towards the watertower.

He shook his head trying to get rid of the strange thoughts going through his mind. Thoughts involving the tall man with his mischievous eyes, his lips curved in that almost knowing grin. But most of all to get rid of the butterflies that man conjured up in the pit of his stomach.

Finally he resumed his walk to the restaurant where he was going to meet Mr. and Mrs. Hallet, the parents of his girlfriend Lisa. He looked at the sleeve of his suit and was pleased to see the gull-goo had left no traces.


End file.
